


Small town to a not so small of a city

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: Almost everyone has heard of what happened in the small town of Sunnydale back in the late 90s. But what most don't know is what happen to the people who were there that day. What happens when Vampires come out of hiding in National City? What can Supergirl do? She is a ray of sunlight, but these monsters are creatures of darkness and magic.  Who could help them fight such a force? Maybe who has spent her whole life do it? Maybe? But no one has seen Buffy in years since. She just up and vanished.





	1. Chapter 1

The night has a crisp feel to it it can be seen with a slight mist in the air. Ana watched the sky and ground below her from her stop on the building where she watched the city. This had become one of her favorite places to patrol since she had come to this city, National City. Oh sure it's not like her old home, but this city had a lot going on.

It had super heroes and villains and oh let's not forget the aliens, can't not a city without aliens nowadays. But little does anyone know there is much more going on here in National City there is an underworld of a sort. One Ana has plans on stopping from growing any larger than it already gotten.

A scream bring Ana out of her daze of thoughts to see a young girl being approached by three men. To any hero, this would be the time to rush and save the girl, but Ana is not your normal hero. 

Ana watched as the men got closer to the girl and how she seemed so meek and weak to them. But Ana knew better than these bottom feeders she could feel it. This girl was about to spring her trap on them. Ana was not so heartless as to allow her feelings for what was about to happen to stop her from stopping it.

She dropped from the third-floor roof and landed with a cats grace that no one noticed her. She walked up behind the men as they made crude jokes about the young woman and seemed to be ready to spring on her. Ana stepped up beside the man in the back. "Oh cool, what game we all playing?" she asked in a mock child like tone.

"What the...?" the man started to say more but a quick backhand sent him to the ground out cold. 

At the same moment, the young girl leaped at the two men baring her fangs. "Come to mommy I'm hungry!" she hissed as she tried to get to them. But Ana yanked them both back just in time. "Sorry boys I'll be taking this play date!" she said as she rushed the girl.

The two men watched in shock as the blond woman who came from nowhere struck with lighting fast moves that the young girl countered with moves of her own. Both were very fast. The guys had a hard time keeping up with watching the fight.

"What's going?" one man asked the other.

"No clue man," the second man said as they watched the blond do some kind of roundhouse kick sending the girl smashing into a wall. "wow!" both men echoed and stepped back as the blond seemed to pull out some kind of odd knife and stab it into the girls chest... what came next was more shocking the girl blew up into a puff of dust and smoke.

Ana turned to the men before her and smiled. They now could see that this blond was no kid, she was a slightly older woman, maybe in her late thirties. 

"Now, boys I am going to ask you very nicely to grab your friend and go away before I beat your asses for what I guess you were about to do." she said in a cold dark tone that both men understood and quickly rushed to flee, only slowing down to grab their friend. 

"Umm that worked out, one dusted and a quick PSA." she quipped before walking out of the alley only to run into a woman standing at the end of the alley. 

"Wow sorry didn't see you there," Ana said as she backed up a step.

"Oh, that's hard to believe," the short Latino woman said as she stepped up to Ana as if the meaning of personal space did not apply to her. "Who are you and why did them men run from here like they were on fire," the woman said as she eyed Ana.

"I have a way with words, now if you don't mind I need to head on to that nice little dinner and grab a bite of food if you like you can join me," she said and leaned in close to her and smiled. "If that's what you're into that is," Ana teased the woman hoping it would do one of two things it would get her to back off or hell a date would be fun too.

The Latino woman backs up a step and blinked. "Food sounds good, mind if my partner joins us?" she asked

"Sure, no problem detective," Ana said as she went to walk by but her arm was grabbed by the woman.

"How did you know?" she asked

"I see the badge for one, but your guns are not as well hidden as you seem to think, that and I am trained to see them kind of things," she said as she moved her leather coat to the side showing the Latino woman her own badge. Marked FBI.

"Oh," the woman said and backed up and gave the blond a once over. 

"Yes I do get that look a lot, now this partner of yours is she a lover or just a partner?" Ana asked with a wicked smile

"Lover," she said and Ana didn't seem to mind at all. 

"Cool, go grab her," she said as she crossed the street to the dinner. "I'll grab us a seat," Ana said

"Alex is just going to love her," Maggie said as turned to her car to go get Alex.

Once the three women sat down in the dinner Ana smiles at both of the women and plops her badge on the table. "Special Agent Annabell Walker, of the domestic terrorism unit, But call me Ana, all my friends do," she said with a smile.

Maggie's badge follows onto the table. "Detective Maggie Sawyer, of the Science Police, a division of the National City Police Department," she said.

"I know it," Ana said and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know I have a badge?" Alex asked

"Training," Ana said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll play this game too, Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI," Alex said and Ana nodded.

"Nice to meet you both, so Detective, why the shake down before?" she asked

"Shake down?"

"Well you did hop in my way, so I guess you thought I was something more... maybe one of this city's many vigilantes?" she asked

"It had crossed my mind or maybe one of the not so pleasant aliens," Maggie admitted with a half shrug.

"Alien, nice, but sadly no super powers or alien powers what have you, I'm just pretty and badass," Anna said with a smirk.

Alex could tell it right away Ana was flirting, but could not guess at to whom... maybe both of them.

"So Ana what bring's the domestic terrorism unit to National City?" Alex asked

"Oh a little of this and a little of that, mostly I'm just here to see some family and friends," Ana admitted with a soft smile as her eyes never once leave Alex's as Ana speaks to her. It was slightly unnerving and pleasant at the same time.

Maggie watched as Alex spoke with Ana and how Ana seemed to be hitting on both of them with little to no shame at all. But seeing how Alex was eating it up might have bothered her more than she would like to admit. 

"So you're not on a job here in town?" Maggie asked

"Well not that I can say, but no not really, I am just in town for a few weeks and then back off to DC," Ana said as she looked at the waitress and smiles at her. "Oh I'll have the grand slam and extra sausage links and coffee!" she said in a happy chipper mood.

The waitress noticed the badges and her eyes went wide at them. "Ok.. and you?" she asked Maggie who just smiled at her. 

"Coffee will be fine," she said

"Same," Alex added

"Ok," the waitress rushed off.

"Umm, I like it here, so many pretty girls and great food," Ana said with a smirk and a knowing wink at the to lovelies a crossed from her.

After that, they chatted a bit and watched the blond agent rip through her food like it was going to be taken away from her by someone. It almost reminded Alex of eating dinner at her sisters home. 

On the way to the car Maggie looked at Alex. "You like her," she said

"She seems nice, but I think she was flirting with us," Alex admitted with a shrug.

"So what, you plan on meeting up with her again?" Maggie asked doing her best to not show how much she was bothered by this.

"Nope, only if you're with me," Alex said with a smile as she pulled Maggie into her arms. "We are a team and I won't jump ships on you, your mine!" she breathed the last bit into Maggie's ear and was pleased that a shiver went down Maggie's body from it.

"Yes, I am," she admitted and kissed Alex.

From the shadows of the roof, Ana watched the two love birds make out and smiled. "Oh I have a feeling I'll be seeing both of you again," she said to herself as she faded into the shadows. 

 

*^&^*

"What's up J'onn?" Alex asked as she walked into the control room.

"I have had Agent Winn looking into some strange murders that have been popping up in the last we weeks," he said as he hits button and images of six dead men show up for Alex to see. "Each man was drained of all his blood and left like this," he said and watched Alex.

"Odd, all of the blood, is there an alien that can do this?" she asked

"Oh, it has to be vampires!" Winn said from his desk and gets a sigh from Alex and a hard look from J'onn.

"Not asking you Winn, and vampires are myths," Alex added

"Maybe, maybe not... I have yet to find an Alein that could do this... but that does not rule it out, there are more worlds than I know of." J'onn said

"Umm I'll call Maggie and have her keep an eye out for cases that fit," Alex said as she texted Maggie.

"Good, but remember this might not be a case for us, so keep this just us for now." he said and turned away.

"Sure," Alex said 

*^&^*

"Karia!" Kat yelled 

"Ms. Grant, you know I'm a reporter now..." Kara said as she stopped and looked at the woman next to Cat. "Oh, hello," she said

Ana smiled at Kara. "Special Agent Annabell Walker," Ana said reached out and shook Kara's hand before turning to look at Kat. "Ms. Danvers, funny I meet a Special Agent Danvers last night," she said "Her and her girlfriend were very nice," Kat beamed at Ana and smiled at Kara. "I won't steal your reporter too long Kat, I just have to make a statement and I felt she would be the best of the job," Ana said and Kat smiled at her.

"Oh Ana, you have not changed at all in the last ten years," Kat said and hugged her friend. "Karia is my former assistant and she is very loyal to me, so you can't steal her anyway," Kat said and looked at Kara with a smile.

"Oh," Kara's eye grew large at hearing about her sister meeting this woman before her and then seeing her hug Kat made her feel scared more.

"So Ms. Danvers, I would love time to chat with you, how does lunch my treat," Ana said with a grin.

"Nonsince, my treat, Karia take my card," Kat said as she handed her the card. 

Kara blinked and hoped her world was not ending again because this was just too damn freaky at the moment. Kat was being super nice... well at least she did still call her by the wrong name, so there was that.

"Ok," she said meekly and looked at Ana who seemed to be studying her. "Shall we?" she asked nervously. 

"Yes, let's go," Ana said as she took Kara's arm into her own and led the way. Kara was shocked by it but followed her.

 

"So Kara, tell me how it is to work for Kat Grant?" Ana asked as she ate. 

Kara looked at all the food on the table before them. She could hardly believe that this woman orders more than her. 

"Kara, earth to Kara, you with me or you lost in this good food?" Ana teased

"Oh, sorry, she is great and so inspiring to me." Kara gushed about her boss Kat.

"So you have a thing for my old friend?" Ana teased

Bright red cheeks. "Wha.. what.. no... please don't tell her that," Kara said as she looked down at her hands and looked up at hearing Ana laughing. 

"God, no she would never let you live it down, Kat is a great person and my dear friend, but she is..." Ana looked for the right word.

"Ruthless," Kara said

"That'll do, yes she can be quite ruthless unless she shares your feelings," Ana said with a soft smile.

"What no, I just.. you know think she is so great," Kara said softly.

"I gathered that, so who is the girl you're thinking of, me maybe? I know it's soon but maybe we could go out on a date," Ana knew it was in bad form for her to tease the poor girl, but this Kara Danvers was so damn cute and she could not resist playing.

Kara blinked and gasped for breath. "Bu..but...I.. your kidding me, right?" she said

"Maybe, but I would still go out with you on a date if you wanted too, I'm new in town and I feel I could use some fun times," Ana said with a shrug and a smile.

"Ok," Kara said blinking and thinking of what just happened here. "A date then, but what are we doing now, what did you need to talk about?" she did her best to recover.

"Oh, yes that, as I told you before Kara, I am with the FBI and well lets be frank here, I need to get some messages out that can't be linked back to me or the FBI, so I was hoping you would use me as an informant on some stories that Kat already ok," she said

"Oh, ok then I guess I can work with that," Kara said as she sat back and looked at the empty bowls and plates. "Wow, I feel I have met my match..." Kara realizes just what she said and turned beet red. "I mean in eating... oh no..."

Kara stopped talking to see Ana was laughing. "Oh Kara, I do feel we're going to have a good time, so dress in comfy clothes and do relax I won't bite you, well only we get to know each other a bit better," Ana said with a smirk and knowing wink. "So I'll see you at Six, here is my card, text me your address and I'll be there at six," she said

*^&^*

"Alex!" Kara said as soon as she walked into the DEO.

"What, something wrong?" Alex looked at her sister.

"No, no I have a date!" she grinned.

"Oh, was it Lena or Kat?" Alex asked

"What, no, neither, why do you ask about them?" Kara asked

"Damn, well I guess neither me or Maggie wins that bet, then," Alex said with a shrug.

"What you bet on me with my friends?!" Kara asked looking a bit hurt for it.

"It's nothing dear, so tell me who is my baby sister going out with?" Alex changed the subject in hopes of calming Kara down.

"Oh, yes, Special Agent Annabell Walker!" Kara said

Alex blinked and looked at her sister. "Ana?" she asked

"Yes she said she meet you last night, she was with Kat this morning and we went out to lunch, Alex this woman eats more than I do!" she said

"I saw, last night." Alex walked with Kara over to Winn's work desk and typed on his computer. Special Agent Annabell Walker into the search bar.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Kara asked

"I am doing my research on this woman, she seems off to me," Alex said and then looked at the read out that scrolled along telling her that she did not have clearance to read about Special Agent Annabell Walker. "What?" Alex asked as she seen the warning telling this was restricted info. "She is very high up the food chain if I can't look her up," Alex said and looked back at Kara to see she had her arms crossed and watching her.

"Ok, so I meet this nice woman and my sister tries to cyber stalk her, gee thanks," Kara said

"I am your sister and it's my right to look after you!" Alex said with a lot less fire in her voice.

"Ok, so at the very least you know she is legit now," Kara said with a smirk.

"And she out ranks me," Alex said

*^&^*

Six o'clock

Ana knocked on Kara's door dressing in a form fitting black tee and blue skinny jeans and black heels and a gray leather coat. And when Kara opened the door she took in how good looking the woman was before her. "Wow you look stunning," Kara said with a blush.

"Thank you, Kara you look very lovely yourself," Ana said as she took in Kara standing before her in a very nice sundress and sandals.

"It's nothing, I just..." she stopped herself from rambling and Ana reaches in and grabs her hands and pulls her into a hug. "Come on my sweet your lovely and I'll love to be seen with you," she admitted.

Ana took Kara for a nice stroll in the park, before taking her into a small little cafe near the waterfront. "Wow I didn't even know this place was here," Kara said as they walked into a very cozy looking place. 

"I heard about it from a co-worker from the area," Ana said as she walked with her to a booth that was all ready for them.

"Did you call ahead?" Kara asked

"I sure did, I wanted to be sure to have a very romantic place to enjoy at," she admitted and Kara blushed nine shades of red. 

"We just meet, how come you're so... sweet on me?" Kara asked in a meek tone.

"Well, for one I am nice to everyone, but you're right we did just meet, so why don't we talk about our self and see where this leads us," Ana said with a soft smile as she sits a crossed from Kara.

"Ok, what would you like to know Ana?" she asked

"Ok, so tell me about yourself and how you became a reporter working for my friend Kat Grant." she asked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Kara smiled at Ana. "Well, I went to school for journalism, and once I was done I applied at a few places, but no one wanted to hire me, so I started working at Noonan’s as a waitress. One day Kat Grant came in to get coffee, and while she was waiting for her order I mentioned what a huge fan of hers I was. It turned out she was looking for a new assistant, so I jumped at the opportunity. Well, three years later here I am a reporter," Kara said with a smile.

"So Kat took a chance on you and that's why you're her number one fan?" Ana asked with a smile. 

"She's my friend and mentor," Kara admitted with a smile. "So tell me all about yourself, where you from and how'd you get to know Kat?" Kara asked

"Well, I meet Kat in high school, back when she was not the 'Queen of all Media' back when she was just a high school nerd who wanted to be a writer," Ana said with a huge smile at Kara's shock. "I know I'm old, don't make fun of me,"

"Oh r..god no, I would never make fun of you, you really knew Kat way back in high school?" Kara asked

"Oh yes, she was in the yearbook club and the school paper," Ana said as she reached over and took Kara's hand. "After all that happened in my old town, I guess we fled and never looked back. I had to keep in touch with her over the years, and it has always been handy to have a reporter on your side. I'm sure she won't tell you this, but I was the one who pulled her out of her abusive relationship with the asshole who gave her Carter," Ana said

"Wow," Kara blinked and looked at Ana “I didn’t know.” 

“It’s not like she walks around telling everyone about that, and please keep it to yourself, Kat is my friend and I won’t have anyone hurt her,” Ana said with a soft smile. “But since you're her number one fan I guess you’ll keep that to yourself, but know she has a long history as do I,” she said

“Oh, I am seeing that I want to know more!” Kara said with a huge grin. 

"So now we have eaten," Ana said as she looked at all the empty plates and empty bottles of wine. "And we drank a lot, I'm so glad I am hard to get drunk," Ana said with a smirk. "Now, shall I take you home?"  
Kara blinks and turns bright red, but nods. "ok," she whispered.  
Ana titled her head to the side and watched Kara and could tell the girl held her wine well too, so it wasn't the booze talking. "Alright, let's go," Ana stood up and dropped two bills on the table and offered her hand to Kara. "Come along my love, let us walk home," she said and Kara took her hand and nodded as she pressed herself into Ana as they walked out. 

*^&^*

"So, Alex, you say that Kara is on a date with that FBI agent Ana?" Maggie said as she took a swig of her beer.

"Yes, freaky isn't it?" Alex asked

"Umm you know your baby sis is a babe, right?" Maggie asked

"I know, but what are the odds that the same woman would be at Catco asking Kat for a reporter to be her very own contact. I think she looked us up and found Kara that way." Alex said

"Tin foil hats are not sexy on you Danvers," Maggie said as she looked at her lover with a smirk.

"Maggie, it has to be true!" Alex slurred just a bit as she spoke.

"How many have you had?" Maggie asked

"I don't know... a few." Alex sat back and closed her eyes.

"Ya a few alright," she said as she looked at the table and counted about ten beers bottles there. “Maybe it’s time for a little rest. Come on baby,” Maggie said as she helped Alex to bed. 

*^&^*

"Sir, I think I found more of those cases, a lot more," Winn said.

J'onn looked over at the screen and sighed. "OK, I'll wait till morning and get Alex and Maggie, but why are you still here, Winn?"

"I don't have anyone to rush home to, and so here I am working," Winn said with a shrug.

"I see," J'onn said and shook his head and looked at the screen. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Oh, now this is new… seems these files have all been flagged by someone in the FBI,” Winn said.

“Who?” J’onn asked

“Special Agent Annabell Walker, of the domestic terrorism unit,” Winn said.

“I see. Look into her. I want to know why she is looking into this,” J’onn said

“Wow, she outranks you, boss. She has one of the highest clearances I have ever seen,” Winn said

“How can…? Wow, she does… Not a whole lot about her. Her past files are very redacted, and the cases she does close are all high profile but all hidden behind thick layers of red tape,” J’onn said with a frown on his face. “This just makes me question her more, look into her… What… Winn, why are you looking at me like that?” J’onn asked

“I got this from Kara a few hours ago…” Winn showed J’onn the photo of her date on his cell phone… 

“Special Agent Annabell Walker,” J’onn said and looked at Winn. “Track Kara, now I want to know where she is, now!” He snapped

“Yes, sir!” Winn got to work on finding Kara’s location.

*^&^*

“So tell me about your love life, Kara?” Ana asked as they walked in the night air.

“Well I dated a few guys from a dating site, they never worked out, then I meet a guy I felt I had something with…” she started fidgeted as she spoke about her past loves. 

“It’s ok dear, I won’t bite unless you ask me too!” Ana teased her with a squeezed of her hand.

“Umm, you do know how to keep me on my toes, Ana.” Kara teased right back and enjoyed how easy it was to talk with her.

“I do aim to live my life to the fullest, now back to your love life, it seems like you were getting somewhere with that,” she said

Kara looked down at their hands as they walked. “Well I dated my best friend for a few weeks, but she just seemed to be hiding things from me and… well, it didn’t work out with her, well as a girlfriend, but we’re still friends… mostly.” she admitted.

“Oh friends with the ex, how’s that working out for you?” Ana asked with a smirk.

“It’s nothing like that...Lena… is…”

“Lena as in the Lena Luthor, damn girl you seem to get around in some big circles, first you're a fan girl for Kat and now you're holding a torch for Ms. Luthor,” Ana said and her tone said she was teasing.

“Oh… no… no… it’s not like that… she needs me as a friend more than as a girlfriend…” Kara in ber babbling sort of way.

“It's ok, I have had my own romantic problems in my life as well,” Ana said and pulled on Kara’s hand till she was looking at her. “So if I kiss you will you freak out on me?” she asked softly.

“Um.. no.,” Kara said in a soft tone as she leaned in and kissed Ana softly on the lips till Ana pulled her in deeper. 

“Umm yes, I do think we’ll enjoy our time together,” Ana said with a bright smile of her own.

A breathless Kara blinked fast and looked up into Ana’s eyes. “Yes, yes we will…” she mused as she got her breath back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this chapter in... it's not done and not edited.

Chapter 3

Waking up with sunlight in her eyes Ana winced and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rolled over to look at the time 7 am she went to slide off the bed when an arm pulled her back down.  
“Where you going?” a sleepy voice asked  
“Umm nowhere without you,” Ana said as she leaned in and kissed Kara softly on the lips. "Umm," she grinned into the young woman's face. "Damn you're so full of energy and vigor," she purred as Kara started kissing her neck.

"I am, and you love it," Kara purred as she looked at the time herself. "Oh, it's late tho," 

"It is, but I am not needed..." a chime from her cell told her she had emails. "I guess I need to check that," she said as slipped from Kara's grip and grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom to deal with her morning rituals as she checked her email.

What she saw in her email gave her pause but she suspected it, it was part of the job. She sent a quick text to her team and with a sigh, she walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Kara who was watching her like a hungry cat.  
"So do you have to be to work now?" Kara asked  
"I do, but not for a bit, so where were we?" Ana asked as she let her robe drop.

Kara loved this sight before her, Ana had a great body all fit and toned from years of working out. She also had these scars showing her life had not been easy, but she pulled through and went on. Kara loved that idea that this lovely woman was so strong and had no superpowers, but she still fought the bad guys and got hurt but went on.

"Well, I am starting to feel a bit embarrassed here Kara, why are you staring at me like I am the last potsticker?" Ana asked

Kara could not help it she just giggled at Ana's joke and looked up at her. "You so beautiful Ana," she said

"Said the lovely angel laying on the bed before me, really," Ana said as she crawled onto the bed with her and made sure Kara understood what she this. 

*^&^*

Later at the DEO...

"Sir we have a problem..." the lights flickered as a group of FBI agents walked into the DEO like they owned the place. "Greetings people of the DEO I am Special Agent Annabell Walker, of the domestic terrorism unit and I am here for a one Winslow Schott, Jr., please stand up," Ana asked as she walked at him.

"What's the meaning of this, how did you get here?" J'onn demanded as he stood between Ana and Winn.

"Ah the boss, well your agent has broken a few very serious laws by hacking into the FBI database not just once but five times last night," she said coldly as she walked around him and right up to Winn. "Winslow Schott, Jr., you have...."

"What's going on here?!" Alex yelled as she walked into the room.  
"Ah Agent Danvers, I was just here arresting mister Schott, Jr," Ana said as she pulled out cuffs and twisted Winn's arm to turn him around.

"J'onn, Alex?" Winn looked back at the worried

"We'll get this taken care of, Agent Schott," J'onn said calmly 

Alex was having none of that and went to move at Ana when a man stepped out of nowhere to grab her arm and push her to the table. "Sorry ma'am but you're not getting anywhere near the boss," the man said 

"What the... let go!" she yelled clearly pissed off and hungover.

"What's going on!" Supergirl said as she landed and seen her sister being attacked by a big FBI agent with an eye patch.

Before anyone knew what was happening Supergirl was on the guy who had her sister and tossed him away as if he was nothing more than a ragdoll. Or one would have thought as the man spun in mid-air and landed into a combat stance. 

"Oh it's Supergirl, I'm a big fan!" the man said with a smile. 

"Agent Harris stand down!" Ana called out to her man and he quickly stood up and smiled.

Supergirl turned to look from her sister to the woman she just had a great time with and slept with. "Ana..." she started but stopped knowing the woman would not know who she was. "Agent Walker," she said in hopes it would cover. 

"Supergirl, please stand down I have arrest papers right here," she held up the papers.

"What... what did Winn do?" Supergirl asked

Ana sighed and looked at her Agents. "No one leaves the building, I need to speak with Supergirl... alone," Ana said and pushed Winn back into his seat. "You stay," she ordered and walked to Supergirl. "A room we can talk in?" she asked

"Agent what are you doing?" J'onn asked

"Director Henshaw, I need room to speak with Supergirl alone in, you will provide me that room or you'll join Schott in jail," she warned and he nodded.

Once in the room, Supergirl went to ask a question but Ana held her hand up to stop her from speaking. She played with what looked like a key fob.  
"Ok, that should make sure no one can listen in on what we're going to be talking about." Ana said with a soft smile "So Kara, how long you work for the DEO?" She asked

Kara blinked and blinked at the woman before her. But words did not seem to come out. "How, who, what is going on here?" Kara said softly as she tried to readjust.

"Kara dear I can go over the way I know who you are, easy... starting with really, glasses and a ponytail? Really, that's how you hide? Also let's face it you're always showing up before or after a mystery group of Feds show up... you always seemed to take note of one such Agent, Alex Danvers, but what you should know is I have been on alert all my life and for me to not be paying attention could mean my life or the life of a friend or family member, so I am always watching everything. But then there is the last thing that tipped me off the most..." Ana said as she pushed in and looked into Kara's eyes. "After we slept together your super suit was just hidden under a towel in the bathroom, not all that hard to guess after seeing that," she said and kissed a stunned Kara.

Kara let out a whimper of need as she backed away from Ana. "Why are you doing this, you're arresting a friend of mine... You are about to out me as Supergirl…. please don't do this," she begged softly.

Ana felt as if she had been slapped by Kara’s words and she sighed and looked at the puppy dog eyes that Kara was giving her. "Damn they are lethal," she said and smiled at Kara. "Kara baby, I hope you'd know I would never betray your identity and I guess we can work something out on Agent Schott," Ana said as she sat down.

"Oh," Kara said and looked at Ana and let out a happy squeal as she hugged Ana and lay some soft kisses on her. But then something hit her and she thought about it. "So what is going on?" she asked as she pulled back and looked into Ana’s eyes.

Ana just smiled up at her. "Well first who all knows who you are?" She asks  
"Most of the DEO, my sister.. well she's DEO... her girlfriend... a few others, why?" Kara asked

"Kara breath, just relax I won't want to see you come to harm, so I'll make you a deal I'll set Schott free but I want you to work for me," she said

"Your offering me a job at the FBI?" Kara asked

"Yes as a matter fact I am… I know what they are paying you here, nothing. I’ll give you a very nice paycheck and you don’t need to change much of what you do... Server and protect the people of this city… well the world really, but that comes later,” she said

“But I work… I help the DEO,” Kara said softly

“Yes and that will change as soon as I walk out there,” Ana said

“No, this is my family here.” Kara said hoping that Ana could be swayed.

“Kara, I have no plans on harming or hurting anyone here, but I need them and so I’m taking over here for a time at least.” Ana said

“Your what?” 

“I have orders from the president, I am given control of the DEO and if they resist I am told I can court-martial anyone… but I don’t feel that will be a problem once they know you're working for me,” she said 

“But... why?” Kara asked

"Well right here and now we'll be hunting the vampires in this city," Ana said and watched Kara.

"Vampires, is that some code name of an alien?" Kara asked

"No, well not in the way you're thinking,

"Ok... then what are they?" Kara asked

"Demon from a different dimension that has taken over dead bodies as a host," Ana said

"Oh," Kara said as she could not guess if Ana was joking or if she was just crazy.

"So you're not from earth and you have all these powers, so what's so hard to believe in vampires?" she asked

"Um,"


	4. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I made a mistake back when I posted chapter 3... It was far from done. So this is 3.5 adding in what was to be added in.  
> I plan on editing everything before I move on to the next part. I reread the beginning and found 4 mistakes in the first paragraph... funny how in the google doc it's not as bad. I guess I edited it after I posted the story. Anyways I'll get a much cleaner edit for you soon.
> 
> One last thing... If anyone would like to work with me on this or any of my stories just let me know, I am open for partners. I mostly need someone who can add in color... filling in the details of "everything". :P  
> I have plenty of stories and ideas, just need someone to fill-in the gaps and details to make the stories fuller. And to keep me on track... a fulltime job there!

Winn watched as Kara was led into the conference room by the Agent who wanted to arrest him. He looked around at the other FBI Agents who came in with Agent Walker. A highly skilled man with an eye patch. A lovely redhead who seemed to hang back and watch everyone. Two aliens who he could see. An Infernian male and an Almerac female. Both races that Supergirl has dealt with in her time as a hero.

As Winn was watching each member of the FBI team the redhead walked over and sat down next to him. “You don’t need these anymore,” she said and waved a hand at his cuffs and they fell off like magic.

“Whoa… what.. How?” Winn asked a bit shocked at what she did and maybe at just how close she had gotten to him without him noticing.

She sat back and stretched. “Magic,” she said with a wink.  
“Yeah sure, magic…”

“So I loved the code you wrote it was very clever and sneaky,” she said as she toyed with his keyboard.

“Hey stop that,” he went to move her hand away from his keyboard but stopped and looked at her. “You read my code?” he asked

“Sure, I am much more than just a pretty face on the team, I am the hacker and magic support.”

“You're staying with that whole magic thing,”

“Agent Willow Rosenberg,” she offered him her hand.

He shook her hand with a slightly confused look on his face. “Pleasure to meet you… I think,”

“Are you bothering Winn?!” Alex asked in an angry tone.

“No, she is being friendly… I think.” 

Willow smiled up at Alex and let her eyes roam. “Umm”

“Eyes, my eyes are up here!” Alex snapped at Willow.

“Yes, yes they are and quite lovely indeed, if I was not married I would so… well never mind.” Willow smirked as she watched Alex’s eyes grow large.

“Well, now I feel left out…” Winn looked at both women and nodded to himself. “Mind if I just go over there?” he noticed that they did not stop to look back at him. “Yup no one is listening to me anymore.” Winn left the ladies to their flirting or fighting. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was what with Alex.

“Yes Willow gets like that when a pretty woman talks with her,” a male's voice started Winn. He looked back to see the man with the eyepatch standing behind him.

“Oh, Alex is pretty much the same… I guess when she is not giving off the death glares.” Winn said with a shrug.

“Agent Zander Harris,” Zander offered his hand to Winn with a smile.

“Agent Winn Schott, nice to meet you I guess,”

“Oh I have had worse starts to friendships then this, I meet my wife when she was trying to kill Ana, so there is that,” Zander said with a smirk.

“Hold on what... She was trying to kill Agent Walker and you married her?”

“Well not at first, but years later, after I had to save her, yes.”

“Ok, maybe the DEO is not as bad of a gig as I first thought.” Winn joked  
“Nope it’s a sweat base and tons of trained agents,” Zander said

“Family and friends,”

“Agreed, and the same with my team,”

*^&^*

“Ok so let me get this straight…” Kara started

“Go on Kara ask your questions, but be quick, the others are waiting on us,” Ana said with a smirk as she ran a hand along Kara’s cheek.

“You group of FBI Agents hunt… Vampires?”

“Yes,”

“And the government is ok with this?”

“Yes, in a roundabout way, most don’t know just what we are hunting, but those who do know we are needed.”

“But why you?”

“Umm,” Ana leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek. “Your sweet, but it’s my duty, I was chosen for this,”

“Chosen? By who and why?”

“I’ll explain why and who to you later on, but first let us just get this over, I don’t want to stress out our teams too much.”

“Ok,”

Ana stood up and helped Kara to stand. “Now, I trust my team with my life, most are family, but I want to keep your secret a secret, so cool me Agent Walker, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled and kissed her cheek. “Till we are alone,” she agreed.

With that, they walked out into the control hub. Agent Walker leading the way and a happy Supergirl following behind her. 

What Ana noticed right away was that Winn was away from Willow and Agent Danvers with Zander next to him. He seemed to be working on a computer. She walked right over to him. As everyone turned to see them.

“Agent Schott, Agent Harris,”

“Agent Walker,” Winn said as he looked up and closed the screen they had been looking at down.  
An eyebrow raised at both men before her. “What game is he showing you, Zander?”

Zander smirked. “Left 4 Dead 3, he made it ground up... pretty damn good looking too, Winn send me a link to that, k?” he said to Winn who nodded.

Ana shook her head and smiled at them. “Make sure I get to see it too,” she said to Winn’s shock and surprise.

“Sure, I’ll send you the game link too.” Winn nodded

“Thank you, now boys join us over here so we can talk,”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

“Umm we’ll see, but I feel we can work out something to make it go away,”

“Ok!”

Once everyone gathered around Ana, Supergirl and Winn Ana turned to look at each and everyone and nodded. “Ok, I came in here this morning to arrest Agent Schott on a long list of charges that would have placed him in jail for… well, life.” As she said this all the DEO agents looked upset. “But I have worked out a deal with Supergirl that will benefit us all,”

Winn looked form Agent Walker to Kara who smiled and nodded to him.

“First I’d like to say this,” Ana handed J’onn her orders from the President of the United States.

“What's this….” J’onn said as he read the paper and his eyes grew wide.

“That is an order for her, giving me full control over the DEO and all it’s agents, temporary.” Ana said “Now the deal, is very simple Winn and the DEO will help me save National City from an unforeseen threat and once this is done me and my team will move on and Winn is free and clear and the DEo is yours once again.” she said to the stunned DEO Agents.

**Author's Note:**

> **********************
> 
> Ok so this story came from a dream... Yes I know I'm odd I had this dream about Buffy meeting people from DC, and as I sat down today I felt I could work with it. Now if your clever and really enjoyed Buffy from way back when then you might have picked up on the name "Ana" I sort of tweaked it a bit, but it's close that if you know it you'll see it. 
> 
> And as you can see Ana is someplace between the late 30s and early 40s. Kara is 25ish. 
> 
> Oh and be warned that this is the raw story... I wrote this a 9 am, 8/26/17, no edits no help. So something will change when I find better words to fix it. Like the opening... not sure I like it. But it'll do for now.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed this opening of the story. I plan on more to come. So maybe by next week.  
> Kudos and Commit! I reply to every commit if I can. So if you have something to say be my guest.  
> I am always looking for new friends or people to chat with about my stories or theirs, what have you.  
> I do this as a hobby and I enjoy it.  
> -Chris


End file.
